World of Warcraft TCG Wiki
The is a collaborative website about the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game that anyone can edit! Any help is appreciated. Don't hesitate to add anything. Get to know your fellow editors! Visit the Official "Introduce Yourself" forum thread and leave a message. To-Do: We need to create 2 templates: #the Sets: It needs to have several tables, one for every type of cards, ordered alphabetically. #the Cards: It will have a large pic of the card with all the information on the right of the image (Yu-Gi-Oh's model is pretty good: Giant Rat card). It'll make it a lot easier for people to create articles that will fill up the wiki. About WoW TCG The World of Warcraft Trading Card Game (WoW TCG) is a collectible card game based on Blizzard Entertainment's massively muliplayer online roleplaying game, World of Warcraft. Players of the game simulate battles between entities from the World of Warcraft universe using cards representing heroes, items, abilities, and more. Players typically compete against other players one-on-one, but players can also compete in many-against-many and many-against-one formats. Game details Each player uses a hero card and a deck consisting of allies and other supporting cards. In booster and starter packs, gamers can find cards representing weapons, abilities, armor, items and quests. Some booster packs also contain legendary rares, or loot cards (i.e. special versions of normal cards) which contain a scratch-off code. This code can then be redeemed in the online game for a virtual prize. The prizes include special tabards, gimmick items, noncombat pets, and mounts. During play, players start with a single hero, and then play additional cards to augment the hero's powers or add additional members to his or her party. As in games such as Magic: The Gathering, the goal is to reduce the remaining health of the opponent to zero. Unlike Magic, combat attacks are always directed at individual heroes or allies, rather than simply declaring an attack with a number of creatures. Furthermore, damage done to characters accumulates between turns, making combat more expensive for both the attacker and defender. Card types The following types of cards are featured in the game: *'Hero' - The character which a given player is playing as. Each player starts with a hero, and it is the hero which determines what other cards can be utilized or included in the deck (e.g., Horde heroes can only have Horde allies). The hero card provides information about starting health, race, class, specializations, and professions. Lastly, each hero has a unique power which can be used once per game (after which the hero card is turned face down). *'Master Hero' - Master Hero cards replace a player's hero in favor of a new card. However, Master Heroes still work like regular cards with a casting cost. The original hero is removed from the game and any damage, abilities, equipment, tokens or attachments that were on the hero beforehand are brought onto the Master Hero. Master Heroes, unless specified otherwise, can use all equipment and abilities, but abilities on cards that look for specific types cannot be activated. Abilities originally on heroes do not carry on to the Master Hero. *'Ability' - Cards played from the hand to cause some immediate impact to the game. Abilities can either be of the standard type, able to played only during one's turn, or can be instant abilities, able to be played at virtually any time. As with a number of the cards, many abilities include a trait icon, which limits what classes can include the card in their decks. *'Ally' - Other individuals and companions who assist and fight on behalf of the main hero. Most allies are affiliated with either the Horde or the Alliance, so only cards matching the hero's own affiliation are permitted in a deck. Neutral allies can be included in either faction. Once brought into play by paying the appropriate cost, allies remain until destroyed or removed from play. Allies can attack (or be attacked), and can also provide special powers or abilities. *'Armor' - Defensive cards which protect heroes from damage. Once played, by paying the appropriate resource cost, armor can be exhausted each turn in order to reduce damage dealt to a player's hero. Players are limited in how many different pieces of armor they may equip on any given "body part" (e.g., only one piece of chest armor at a time). Armor cards may also have additional effects above and beyond their defensive value. *'Weapon' - Offensive cards which can augment a hero's melee or ranged capabilities, as well as provide other benefits. As with armor cards, players are limited on how many weapons they may have equipped at once. In order to use a weapon card to increase attack power during combat, a player must pay a resource cost associated with the weapon. Weapons can be used when either attacking or defending, but usually only one weapon can be used per combat. *'Item' - Gear your hero can have in addition to weapons and armors. Rings, potions, and trinkets are examples of items. *'Quest' - Special cards which act as resource cards, but with additional abilities. Quests can be completed by fulfilling a condition described on the card. When this is done, a reward is earned (e.g., drawing additional cards) and the quest is normally turned face down. *'Location' - Location cards are similar to quest cards, but are not turned face down to use their abilities. Only one location can be controlled at a time, even if locations have different names. *'Loot' - Loot cards are special versions of cards which can be used within the card game (e.g. as normal allies), but which also contain a scratch-off code. This code can be entered into the website for the online game, which will provide a unique in-game item. Sets The makers of collectible card games periodically release collections of new cards representing fresh themes, abilities, and game mechanics. These collections are commonly called sets. So far, 14 WoW TCG sets have been released. They are: *''Heroes of Azeroth'' (released October 2006) *''Through the Dark Portal'' (released April 2007) *''Fires of Outland'' (released August 2007) *''March of the Legion'' (released December 2007) *''Servants of the Betrayer'' (released April 2008) *''The Hunt for Illidan'' (released July 2008) *''Drums of War'' (released November 2008) *''Blood of Gladiators'' (released March 2009) *''Fields of Honor'' (released June 2009) *''Scourgewar'' (released November 2009) *''Wrathgate'' (released May 2010) *''Icecrown'' (released September 2010) *''Worldbreaker'' (released November 2010) *''War of the Elements'' (released April 26 2011) *''Twilight of the Dragons'' (released July 26 2011) *''Throne of the Tides'' (released October ?? 2011) *Tomb of the Forgotten Raid Decks WoW TCG also gives players the opportunity to battle with their friends in a party against classic bosses encountered in dungeons throughout the World of Warcraft. (need more information) In addition to standard 2-player game play, the game also features "Raid Decks", representing struggles involving large numbers of players against epic foes. These need 1 "Raid Master" and 3 to 5 other players. The Raid Master controls all monsters and foes, while the other players control the characters participating in the raid. Players who are victorious may be able to win certain "loot" cards from the treasure pack that came with the deck. A treasure pack contains holofoils, and sometimes contains a random insertion of a "loot" card. Upper Deck Entertainment also made treasure packs available from their UDE points store, although the cards in these packs are not holofoil. As of 2010, Seven Raid Decks have been released, each based on a location in the WoW MMORPG: Onyxia's Lair, Molten Core, Magtheridon's Lair, The Black Temple, Naxxramas and Icecrown Citadel and Battle of the Aspects. Loot Cards Are you a fan or World of Warcraft? Are you a fan of World of Warcraft: The Trading Card Game. If You have answered yes to both, then you have a treat awaiting you. Just like inside the online game of WOW where you can get treasures called loot, here in the WOWTCG you get special loot as well. A loot card is a card that you can redeem inside the WOW online game. 1. Find a loot card in a pack of a set. 2. Scratch off the Gold Bar as seen in the picture to your RIGHT. 3. Goto www.wowtcg.com 4. Goto the tab: LOOT. 5. Find on the left of your screen :REDEEM - Redeem your loot card. 6. Fill out Redeem Page and get your 15 diget code for redemtion. 7. Log into your World of Warcraft account. #Once inside WOW you must goto Booty Bay. #Find a goblin named: Landrol Longshot just before the dock. #You will need to tell Landrol what set you are looking for. #You will need to find the name of the loot card. #You must enter the 15 number code from the wowtcg site. #Look in your toon bag to find the loot. Material Cards Again, just like the online game of WOW you can gather materials for new and better items. Titanium Bar Primal Mana Eternal Shadow Hardened Adamantile Bar Primal Life Eternal Fire Large Prismatic Shard Heavy Borean Lether Arcane Dust This is just a sample of the type of cards you can collect. You collect 'X number of cards and you mail and you get a new special card mailed back to you. Goto http://wowtcg.cryptozoic.com/crafting-redemption-and-forms-0 for more details. Category:Browse